


Day 06

by bigleosis



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cheeky Crowley, Day 06, Dorks in Love, Good Omens Fanfiction Advent calendar, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mulled wine, advent market, leicester square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545160
Kudos: 18





	Day 06

**Day 06 | Market & Mulled wine**

Aziraphale had agreed to Crowley’s idea, still pouting over his last comment though.  
He had put his hands in the pockets of his coat, so Crowley had wrapped his arm around Aziraphale’s back and led him through the masses of people around them. He pointed out a shop window to his angel that was decorated with the most opulent sweets. The angel eyed some of the macarons and eclairs closely and Crowley decided that he would get Aziraphale some the next day.  
They stopped their way back to the bookshop at the small Christmas market at Leicester Square. Crowley paid the fee for them and first, they walked around the market, looking at the stuff every booth had to offer. While Aziraphale wanted to try some of the foods they offered, Crowley stuck to the mulled wine. He bought two cups and placed them on an empty table, so Aziraphale could enjoy his food without worrying to stain his clothes. His angel came back with a wide array of finger food and put id on the table between them. He stood close to Crowley and fed him small bites of food from things he thought were just delicious, and Crowley obliged happily.  
It made him unbelievable grateful to see Aziraphale healthy and alive and thriving with joy.

After they’d shared the last piece of pie, Aziraphale placed his hands on the lapels of Crowley’s peacoat and pulled him close, kissing him longingly. When they separated again, Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley.

“Thank you for the lovely evening, dear. I enjoyed myself very much.”

Crowley smiled down at Aziraphale, placing a hand on his cheek. “I’m glad you had fun, Angel.” Crowley placed a kiss on Aziraphale’s button nose. “You’re cold. We should go home, where I can warm you up properly.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes in a good-natured way. “You wily old serpent.”

“You love me.”

“That, I do my dearest, Crowley.”


End file.
